


Professional conduct?

by Jarakrisafis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ambulon/Rung, professional conduct</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional conduct?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



"I still think... Oh!" Rung tightens his grip on his desk.

Ambulon chuckles as he leans forwards, "You still think, what?"

"I think that we, Primus." The psychologist abandons clutching the desk to grasp at the solid frame above him, his legs locking around his back as the medic rolls his hips in a movement that should be illegal.

"Hmmmm?" Ambulon says as he waits for his partner to regain enough processing power.

"I think that we should, would you be so kind as to stop teasing me?"

Rung lets his helm roll back as Ambulon complies with his request and he has to return a hand to the desk to hold himself in place. "Harder." He murmurs, "I'm not going to break." Although they might break the desk at this rate.

His overload is almost unexpected, charge flickering across his armour in a wave, causing his systems to go into a cold boot rather than be damaged.

When his optics power back up it is directly into the medics satisfied face as he smirks.

"So, what were you trying to say?" Ambulon asks, propping himself up just enough that he isn't crushing the smaller framed mech.

"Just that this isn't very professional conduct." Rung replies as he motions at his datapads now spread across the floor.

Ambulon tilts his helm as he wiggles his hips, smirking at the hiss beneath him. "Well, I was a Decepticon, clearly, you should have expected some form of unprofessional conduct from me."


End file.
